


lowkey, no pressure! (my rose-colored boy)

by eboyren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Indulgent, jaemin is shy, renjun wears scrunchies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboyren/pseuds/eboyren
Summary: Renjun's bangs are getting longer,  Jaemin's been acting weird.(or, "i'd let you wear my scrunchie on your wrist" modified)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	lowkey, no pressure! (my rose-colored boy)

  
“Is something bothering you?” 

  


  
Renjun has been observing him for almost a whole week now, but there’s been a significant change in Jaemin’s demeanor that he couldn’t quite pinpoint. The younger boy hesitates around him, opening his mouth to say something then closing it and grumbling to himself (which Renjun would find cute, if he wasn’t just so confused.) and dropping the topic immediately. It was the last straw for Renjun when he saw Jaemin walk in and out of their shared living room from the comfort of his loveseat, that he asked the question that he’d been trying to answer in his head for days.

  


  
“You’ll think I’m weird.” Jaemin looked like a deer in the headlights, mouth slightly agape and mind scrambling for excuses that will let him out of this embarrassing situation. Renjun stifled a laugh. 

  


  
“Come on now,” Renjun starts, silently motioning Jaemin closer to him, to which the pinkette gladly obliges to, draping himself on Renjun, the older boy’s hands automatically going to Jaemin’s hair, caressing him like he would a kitten. “I’ve been thinking you were weird since I first met you. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

  


  
_Right_. Jaemin answers in his mind, nodding and playing with Renjun’s fingers. He knew Renjun would never judge him, was sure of it, always having an open and understanding mind, one of the many features of Huang Renjun that made Jaemin fall in love.

  


  
What Jaemin was self-conscious about, however, was how cheesy and shallow he found the whole ordeal to be, and that’s talking about him, the king of cheese. Here’s the thing: Renjun’s bangs have been growing longer and longer that it reached past his forehead and eyebrows, irritating his eyes and making them itch. He had tried a handful of solutions, a headband from Chenle (which he lost), hair clips from Lanlan (which he didn’t know how to put on properly, and also lost), and an offer to cut his bangs from Donghyuck (which he refused, and told the younger boy to get lost). But of all the solutions Renjun thought of, he fell in love with the pack of six velvet scrunchies Ten gave him (or forgot to take back home, but details, details) and started to use them to tie up his bangs. 

  


  
“Jaemin-ah, are you embarrassed?” Renjun watched as Jaemin struggled to find his words, still carding his fingers through the pink haired boy’s hair, “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not c—” 

  


  
_Fuck it_ , Jaemin thinks, _Renjun loves me, he’ll understand_. “Can I wear your scrunchie on my wrist?” 

  


  
Renjun looked confused, head tilting and eyebrows raising. He wasn’t wearing a scrunchie today, instead tucked his hair behind his ear and left his bangs to wreak havoc on his forehead and to tickle his eyes. 

  


_Fuck me_ , Jaemin thinks as the silence lingers, mind going through every worst case scenario, _Renjun finds me weird, he’s gonna break up with me_. And scrambles to save the dignity he has left, darting away from Renjun and instead standing in front of him.

  


  
“It’s just that,” Jaemin finally gives up, and, with eyes avoiding Renjun’s own, spills out the primary reason why he has been acting weird all afternoon. “I saw this magazine article once that said wearing someone’s scrunchie on their wrist indicates that that someone is dating said scrunchie’s owner… so I wanted to ask if I could wear yours on my wrist because it’d be cute and I like small indications that I’m yours and I know you don’t wear them on your hair anyways but—god, I’m rambling but if you don’t want to it’s fine with me too, I get it, it is kinda weird to—”

  


  
Jaemin gets cut off by Renjun’s hand covering his mouth, the latter’s face bright with an adoring grin and crinkled eyes at his silly boyfriend for being so cute and pure. He leaves Jaemin for a moment, sprinting to his room for something, and emerging back to the living room with one of his hands behind his back.

  


  
“Stupid,” Renjun starts, barely keeping the mirth out of his tone, “I don’t think it’s weird. Here.”

  


  
The hand behind his back reveals to be holding a midnight blue scrunchie which he gives to the younger boy, putting it snugly on Jaemin’s wrist. “There. Doesn’t that look cute?” 

  


  
Renjun looks up to see Jaemin with a fond look at the scrunchie on his wrist, his cheeks adorned with a lovely shade of pink, and a shy smile Renjun saves at the back of his memories. 

  


  
It is after a while of Renjun looking at Jaemin, and Jaemin looking at the scrunchie before the latter finally finds his voice, his confidence growing back. “Yeah, it’s cute.” He shifts his sight to Renjun, who has a small smile on, barely showing his teeth. “You’re cute.”

  


  
“Shut up.” Renjun averts his eyes from the younger boy (he never could handle the intensity of Jaemin’s stare.) “You’re cuter.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> title from rose-colored boy by paramore (i miss them come back pls D:) anw this sucks so bad but i needed to water the dying renmin tag lmfao maybe i'll edit this when i have the time & i'm not writing 2 different theses at once but i hope u enjoy


End file.
